La Vida después de la Tormenta
by nanecl
Summary: Reeditado se me perdio mi otro user..Harry derroto a Voldemort, ahora tiene una vida feliz y tranquila, pero un pequeño ser llegara y el evitara que sufra lo mismo que el.. hermione estara tambien aportando....HPHG 100...
1. Prologo

Prologo.

Este pequeño prologo es para contar toda una historia que no se necesita y podamos pasar directamente a lo importante.

Harry Potter: Luego de vencer a Voldemort en su sexto año su fama aumento considerablemente, estuvo de pareja tres meses con Cho Chang, pero se dio cuenta que ella solo lo quería para exhibirse frente a sus amigas, además el amaba a otra persona, una castaña de ojos marrón, pero nunca tuvo el valor par decírselo. Después de terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts opto por estudiar leyes en la Royal University, siendo luego de 5 años el alumno con las mejores notas de su generación.

En estos momentos Harry, es dueño de la Fortuna Potter, Black y Malfoy, quienes murieron en sexto año, en el ultimo ataque de Voldemort, Junto con Ron y Neville Longbothon tienen un bufete de abogados llamado Weasly & Potter & Longbothon, donde el es un socio mas, ya que nunca a ejercido mucho, además el es dueño de las empresas Potter Corp. Además de ser benefactor de dos hospitales y un hogar de niños.

Ron Weasly: Luego de ayudar a vencer a Voldemort en su sexto año su fama aumento, estuvo de pareja tres meses con Hermione , pero se dio cuenta que ella solo lo quería como un hermano mas. Después de terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts opto por estudiar leyes en la Royal University, siendo luego de 5 años el alumno con las segundas mejores notas de su generación después de Harry. Trabaja en su propio Bufete de abogados Weasly & Potter & Longbothon, siendo el bufete mas requerido de Londres.

Neville Longbothon: Luego de ayudar a vencer a Voldemort en su sexto año su fama aumento. Después de terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts opto por estudiar leyes en la Royal University, siendo luego de 5 años el alumno con las terceras mejores notas de su generación después de Harry. Trabaja en su propio Bufete de abogados Weasly & Potter & Longbothon, siendo el bufete mas requerido de Londres.

Hermione Granger: Después de Hogwarts entro a la Royal University, ha cursar la carrera de medicina, luego de seis sobresalientes años, se graduó con honores, trabaja medio tiempo en el Hospital San Mungo de heridas mágicas y en el hospital muggle, Royal Livtsz, tiene una relación de cuatro meses con un medico amigo.

Ginny Weasly: Después de Hogwarts entro a la Royal University, ha cursar la carrera de medicina, luego de seis sobresalientes años, se graduó con honores, trabaja medio tiempo en el Hospital San Mungo de heridas mágicas y en el hospital muggle, Royal Livtsz, lleva cerca de seis meses de noviazgo con Neville, trabaja junto a Hermione en el área maternidad.

Albus Dumbledore, Minerva Mcgonagall, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, La familia Weasly... aparecerán cuando se me ocurra.

Ahora demos paso al capitulo...

Capitulo 1: "Un Nuevo Potter".

-. Bien cristina eso es todo, envíale estos papeles a Ron Weasly, de mi bufete de abogados, los necesita -. Decía un joven de unos 23 año de edad a una secretaría de unos 30 años.

-. Ok señor Potter -. Dijo la secretaria.

Harry James Potter Evans, el mago que derrotó a Lord Voldemort y libró al mundo mágico y muggle de una gran pesadilla, abogado desde hace 1 año, durante la universidad comenzó con las empresas Potter, ahora es un magnate de los negocios, joven y codiciado junto a su amigo inseparable Ron Weasly, ambos los mas codiciados de todo Londres según las revista del corazón y la prensa sensacionalista.

Las empresas Potter Corp. Eran las mas prestigiosas de todas, sus empleados ganaban el doble del sueldo normal, con muchas garantías, por lo cual el trabajo que hacían era de la mejor calidad, además de que Harry era querido por todos sus trabajadores, el los llamaba, "su familia empresarial" y así era.

-. Bueno cristin, me voy, Ron me debe estar esperando en casa para cenar y si no llegó es capas de comérselo todo -. Dijo divertido Harry. -. Ok señor Potter, que descanse, nos vemos mañana -. Le dijo su secretaria.

-. Igualmente Cristina y dale saludos a tu esposo y a tu pequeña hija de mi parte-.

-. En su nombre señor Potter -. Le dijo la secretaria.

Harry tomo el ascensor que lo llevaría al subterráneo del edificio general de Potter Corp. Muchos querían ser socios de estas empresas pero Harry, Ron y Neville tenían el control total, asegurándose que sus trabajadores fuesen los primeros en sus prioridades.

-. Buenas noches señor Potter -. Le saludo el guardia de turno.

-. Buenas noches Clarck... como esta la noche? -.

-. Bien señor Potter -. Le dijo el guardia...Harry pudo notar una cara de preocupación en el guardia.

-. Que pasa Clarck? -. Le interrogo Harry.

-. Nada señor, solo son problemas con la salud de mi hija, el tratamiento es muy carao y me agota todo el sueldo, además de que no puedo estar mucho con Eimy mi hija -. Le dijo apenado el guardia.

-. Pues estoa haremos Clarck, mañana llevaras a Eimy al Royal Livtsz hospital, tengo una amiga mí hay, al doctora Weasly, es muy buena y confió en ella, la llevaras y se atenderán hay -. Le dijo Harry.

-. Pero señor Potter, ese hospital es muy caro, con suerte puedo pagar la visita del doctor-.

-. Halo Cristina, mañana quiero que habrás una cuenta en el banco mío con 50.000 euros, a nombre de Clarck, el guardia nocturno, si no pasa a retirar mañana los documentos, avisa a personal para que lo despidan. Ok...bye -.Harry colgó y miro al aterrado guardia.

-. Clarck, mañana a primera hora pasas por donde cristina, te dará unos documentos de una cuenta para que atiendas a Eimy, si no lo haces, estas despedido, quiero ver en dos meses a tu hija, en el día de campo de la compañía jugando alegremente... quedo claro? -. Pregunto Harry.

-. S..si...si seño Potter, como se lo podré pagar? -.

-. Solo haz que tu pequeña se mejore, cuídala, mímala, quiérela y nunca la dejes sola, ese será mi pago -. Le dijo Harry al tiempo que se subía al porche rojo y salía en dirección a su casa, dejando a un contento guardia.

-. Es por eso que todo lo queremos seño Potter, por mas dinero que tengas antes que nada es ser humano, que dios lo guarde siempre -. Dijo el guardia al viento, tenía razón todos sus empleados quería a Harry.

-. Por fin en casa, veo que Ron a un no llega, de seguro paso a casa de Paula, como es el -. Dijo Harry al darse cuenta que no estaba el auto de su amigo y hermano.

-. Buenas noches señor-. Le dijo un mayordomo abriéndole la puerta de la casa.

-. Mark, buenas noches, como esta todo por casa? -. Le pregunto Harry.

-. Bien señor. Dobby esta en la cocina preparando la sena para el señor -. Dijo el mayordomo.

-. Gracias, Mark pero dile a Dobby que prefiero lo habitual-.

-. Ok señor se lo llevo al despacho?-.

-. Si Mark, gracias , debo revisar unos papeles -. Dijo Harry mientras se dirigía a su despacho.

Se acordaba de todo lo que le costo encontrar a Mark, un mayordomo muggle que aceptara la existencia de la magia y que se acostumbrara a Dobby.

Entro a una oficina espaciosa, con una enorme chimenea que estaba encendida y daba calor, en las paredes había muchos cuadros pero dos paredes eran especiales, en una e ellas estaba enmarcada la túnica de quidditch del tiempo en que Harry era buscador de la casa de Gryffindor en Hogwarts, estaba su Saeta de Fuego, recuerdo de Sirius Black, su padrino, junto a un estandarte de Gryffindor.

En la otra pared tres cuadros con movimiento que estaban durmiendo en ese momento, de sus padres, de Sirius y de Hermione, su amor secreto. En el piso un gran tapete con el escudo de Gryffindor, sobre un escritorio de caoba se mezclaban artículos de escritorio muggle y mágicos.

Se acerco a un enorme ventanal y se afirmo en el, en ese momento apareció Mark con una taza humeante de café negro, se la dejo a Harry y se retiro, Harry tomo la taza y se puso a mirar por el gran ventanal que tenia en si despacho, la lluvia empezó a caer.

-. Mmmm, raro, lluvia con este clima, bueno el tiempo y sus misterios -. Dijo Harry mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a revisar unos papeles.

Al cabo de varias horas termino, se fijo en uno de los relojes de su despacho.

-. Las 02:30 AM. Y Ron no llega, bueno se quedara con paula, me iré a descansar -. Dijo Harry al tiempo que se dirigía a su dormitorio.

Aún no llegaba a la escalera cuando sonó el timbre, se giro sobre su pasos y abrió la puerta.

-. Ron cuando aprenderás a... -. Pero no pudo terminar la frase, frente a el estaba parado una señora con un gran vientre, estilando de agua y con mucho dolor se tomaba el vientre con mucho dolor, casi se cae si es que Harry no la sostiene.

-. Se..señor..ayu..ayuda...est..estoy por dar a luz...no..no tengo...di.ne.ro. pa.ra. un.hos.pi.tal. -. Dijo la señora mientras daba un gran grito de dolor.

Harry la tomo en brazos y la llevo a su automóvil, la sentó y se subió en el, manejo hacia el hospital Royal Livtsz el mas cercano de su casa.

Al llegar se dio cuenta que la mujer sangraba, la tomo rápidamente y entro con ella al hospital.

-. Rápido esta dando a luz y sangra!!! -. Gritó Harry al tiempo que dos grandes camilleros se la quitaban de los brazos y la colocaban en una camilla y entraban seguidos de dos enfermeras en una lugar donde se leía un cartel "Only Autorised Personal" (solo personal autorizada).

Mientras tanto una enfermera se acerco a él para hacerle unas preguntas y pasarle una polera del hospital ya que la camisa de Harry estaba mojada y manchada con mucha sangre. Cuando Harry se saco al camisa la enfermera se sonrojo al ver los enormes y marcados pectorales de Harry, el abdomen duro, bien marcado, su ancha espalda y sus fuertes y musculosos brazos. Se sonrojo pero Harry no se dio cuenta.

-. Señor...-.

-. Potter, Harry Potter -. Dijo el morocho

-. Señor Potter, nombre de su esposa -. Dijo la enfermera

-. No se no es mi esposa -. Dijo Harry.

-. Tiempo de embarazo-.

-. No se-. Respondió Harry nuevamente

-. Sexo del bebe-.

-. No se-. Respondió Harry nuevamente

la enfermera luego de dos preguntas mas se exaspero y le increpo lo irresponsable que era al traer a un niño al mundo y no sabe nada de el, Harry ante estas palabras se largó a reír, cosa que molesto en sobre manera a la enfermera, Harry se dio cuenta y le contó toda la historia, la enfermera apenada le pidió las disculpas del caso.

Harry se sentó en la sala de espera quería saber como estaba la madre y el pequeño, al cabo de dos horas se acerco una doctora que Harry reconoció en cuanto la vio una cabellera roja, única en el mundo, un Weasly.

-. Hola Harry como estas -. Le dijo la menor de los Weasly.

-. Bien Gin y tu?-.

-. Aquí, cansada, pero bien, sabes busco a una persona que trajo hace una dos horas a una señora embarazada-. Le pregunto Ginny.

-. Pues soy yo Gin-.

-. Harry..tu..y ella..bebé -. Le dijo tartamudeando Ginny.

-. No Ginny, no te confundas, deja que te explique mientras nos tomamos un café -. Le invitó Harry cosa que Ginny aceptó al momento

-. Y esa es la historia Ginny -. Le dijo Harry al cabo de media hora

-. Ahora dime, como esta la madre y el pequeño -. Le pregunto Harry.

-. Pues mira, lamentablemente la madre falleció a los pocos minutos del parto, esta enferma, y no se pudo hacer nada, esta baja de defensas, mal alimentada... el pequeño esta bien, tiene falta de alimento, pero esta bien y se pondrá bien, lo importante ahora es encontrar los familiares o al padre, para que se hagan cargo del pequeño -. Dijo Ginny.

-. Ginny podríamos ir a verlo? -. Le pregunto ilusionado Harry.

-. Claro pero solo a través del vidrio-.

-. Ok Gin, vamos -. Le dijo Harry mientras tomaba de la mano a Ginny y la arrastraba hasta el lugar.

-. Tranquilo Harry, no va a ir a ningún lado-.

-. Lo sé, lo sé, pero quiero verlo -. Dijo feliz Harry como si se tratara de una sorpresa.

Llegaron a las incubadores donde estaban los bebes, en una de ellas Harry reconoció al pequeño, tenia unos ojos verdes brillantes, su piel blanca como la nieve y una mata de pelo rebelde negro estaba sobre su cabeza.

-. Guau, es hermoso -. Dijo Harry mientras miraba al pequeño con los ojos brillando.

-. Si es muy hermoso, además se parece a ti Harry -. Le dijo Ginny, con este comentario hizo que Harry se atorara.

-. Virginia Weasly, no me trates de insinuar nada, sabes que después de lo de Cho, no he tenido mas pareja -. Le dijo Harry.

-. Pero eso es por que tu has querido, por que tus sentimientos aún no cambian-. Le dijo la pelirroja, ella en séptimo se convirtió la confidente de Harry, mientras Ron y Hermione eran parejas.

-. Si pero es mejor así, no quería que la dañaran, y ahora... ahora esta mejor y feliz, si ella lo es yo también lo soy -. Dijo Harry con la mirada en el piso.

-. Bueno Harry, te dejo, debo hacer una ronda -. Le dijo Ginny mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-. Ok gin...he gin, puedo venir a ver al pequeño mañana?-. le pregunto Harry.

-. Claro no hay problema-. Le dijo la doctora.

Luego de esto Harry se fue a su casa, se ducho se tomo un café caliente y cargado, se puso un terno y salió rumbo a su oficina, había pasado toda la noche en el hospital y tenía una cara fatal pero tenía compromisos que atender...

-. Señor Potter...señor Potter...Harry!!!!!!!! -. Le grito su secretaria al joven, este pego un salto de un metro, estaba sumergido en un sueño muy bonito.

-. Perdón cristina en que estábamos -.

-. Yo le estaba diciendo los mensajes, usted estaba volando por las nubes -. Le dijo su secretaria.

-. Perdona pero estoy distraído, por cierto cancela las sitas de la semana, tengo que ira la hospital durante algunos días-.

-. Se siente bien señor Potter'-. Le pregunto rápidamente su secretaria.

-. Si cristina lo que pasa es que...-. y Harry le contó toda la historia, le contó como era el bebe, su secretaria se fijo que en su mirada había un brillo especial cuando hablaba del pequeño.

-. Se encariño con el señor, alguien se gano el corazón del mas apuesto joven de Londres -. Dijo su secretaría riendo.

-. Si lo vieras, cualquiera que lo ve se enamora de el, no seque me pasa, ese pequeño me recuerda a mi -. Le dijo Harry -. Pensar que lleva una semana en el hospital y no hay rastro de familiares, además que a su madre la violaron y el es el fruto de ese abuso, pero es hermoso, sería una pena que no lo adoptase -. Dijo Harry.

Se levantó y se puso el abrigo.

-. Cristina voy al hospital, cualquier cosa lo resuelves y depuse me avisas -. Le dijo Harry mientras salía a su secretaria.

será que tienes ganas de tener un hijo, Harry pensó la secretaria.

Al cabo de veinte minutos Harry estaba sentado en la sala de maternidad con una bata verde y el pequeño en brazos, le había comprado un pijama de osos cerrado de una pieza, todas las enfermeras sabían la historia del bebe y la de Harry, quien iba todos los días desde hace una semana, sagradamente llegaba a las once y estaba hasta las diez con el pequeño, el enseñaron a cambiar pañales y dar el biberón tras ver la insistencia de Harry , todas las enfermeras solteras se enternecían al ver tan hermoso cuadro.

-. Bueno Harry, veo que has venido a ver a tu pequeño -. Le dijo Ginny.

-. Si gin tu sabes que es mi debilidad -. Le dijo Harry.

-. Si lo se amigo, este Harry mira, la señorita Jones, esta afuera, es la asistente social de la que te hable, quiere hablar una cosa con tigo, tu sabes, sobre el pequeño, esta recuperado y aun no se sabe de nadie de su familia y bueno el hospital no lo puede tener siempre -. Le dijo Ginny.

-. Si lo se, veremos que quiere -. Le dijo Harry mientras le pasaba al pequeño que hizo unos pucheros al sentir a Harry irse.

-. Tranquilo campeón ya vuelvo-. Le dijo Harry antes que el pequeño se pusiese a llorar.

-. Lo mal cría mucho Harry -. Le dijo Ginny, este solo le saco la lengua y se fue

-. Tienes una padre muy consentidor pequeño -. Le dijo Ginny al bebe mientras lo acunaba.

Mientras Harry conversaba con la asistente social.

-. Señorita Jones, Harry Potter par servirle -. Dijo el muchacho saludando a la mujer mayor que estaba frente a él.

-. Señor Potter, mucho gusto-. Le saludo la mujer.

-. Bien cuentéeme en que le puedo ayudar -. Le dijo Harry.

-. Señor Potter, como usted bien sabe, el lapso de espera a que apareciese un familiar del pequeño que usted tanto visita ya pasó, converse con la doctora Weasly quien me dijo que el pequeño estaba en perfectas condiciones ya amenos que una familia solicite su adopción el pequeño ira a un hora par huérfanos en espera de adopción o hasta que cumpla la mayoría edad -. Le dijo Jones a Harry quien al escuchar estas palabras se le apretó el corazón.

-. Pues bueno, solo parejas legalmente casadas pueden adoptar al pequeño, pero puedo hacer una excepción en su caso, he visto lo mucho que quiere al pequeño y pues le quiero ofrecer la adopción total, usted puede mantener al pequeño que es lo que me preocupa y eso usted lo cumple de sobra..que dice acepta? -. Le dijo la mujer dejando a Harry helado.

-. Pues, hagamos lo siguiente, hay dos personas a quienes debo visitar hoy, hace mucho que no converso con ellas, espéreme dentro de 3 horas con los papeles y hablamos -. Le dijo Harry.

-. Bueno pero piénselo, usted sería un excelente padre, le tendré los papeles listos hoy en caso que su respuesta sea afirmativa -. Le dijo la mujer despidiendo y saliendo de hay.

Harry corrió a su auto y se dirigió al cementerio Valley Green, un hermoso cementerio con grandes parques, árboles inmensos y una hermosa laguna, se dirigió a dos lápidas en las que decía.

James y Lily Potter. Excelentes padres y amigos. Por siempre los recordaremos. Descansen en paz.

Y en la otra lapida de lado se leía una leyenda parecida.

Sirius R. Black Excelente amigo y padrino Por siempre te recordaremos Descansa en paz

Harry se arrodillo en medio de ambas lápidas y luego de estar en silencio hablo

-. Padres, Sirius, hace mucho que no venía, perdón pero saben, les vengo a contar una cosa y a pedir concejo-. Dijo Harry. Comenzó a hablar cerca de 45 minutos, les contó la historia y la propoción de la asistente social

-. Bueno eso es, quiero saber si me apoyan, se que seré un buen padre, no quiero que el pequeño sufra lo que yo, al no tener padres, que dicen me apoyan -. Dijo Harry.

En ese momento tres rayos de sol aparecieron del cielo nublado, uno pego en la lapida de los padres de Harry, otro pegó en la lapida de Sirius y otro en el pecho de Harry, en el corazón.

-. Gracias, se que contaría con su apoyo, en cuanto lo bautice les traeré a su nieto -. Dijo esto hacia la lápida de sus padres -. Ya a tu sobrino -. Lo dijo mirando hacia la lapida de Sirius.

Se subió a su auto y acelero a fondo, llegó a un centro comercial, se aparco y bajo rápidamente, entro al enorme centro comercial y entro directamente a la tienda mas cara para bebes de Londres.

-. Buenos días señor, en que le puedo ayudar -. Le dijo una vendedora.

-. Necesito rápido, una carriola, al mejor que tenga, ropa para bebe de 2 semanas, de todo tipo, para hombre, lo dejo a su gusto, pañales y todo para cambiar a un bebe, un porta bebe para el auto y una pechera porta bebé-. Le dijo Harry. La vendedora pidió ayuda a otra para buscar todo, mientras Harry les contaba la historia.

Ellas se emocionaron y le eligieron los mejores conjuntos al pequeño, luego de unos treinta minutos Harry tenia dos inmensas cajas con todas las cosas.

-. Bien miren, denme un peludo, el porta bebe para el auto y la pechera ahora par llevar, el resto me lo mandan a mi casa a esta dirección, si llega hoy, les traeré a mi hijo para que vea a las hermosas mujeres que escogieron su ropa y las invito al bautizo -. Les propuso Harry mientras hacia el cheque, no se inmuto por el precio.

-. Hecho dijeron ellas -.

Harry salió velozmente al hospital , llegó apurado a informaciones y le dijo a la enfermera.

-. Urgente a la asistente social Jones -. Dijo Harry. La enfermera llamo a la mujer que a los pocos minutos llegó a recepción, cuando vio a Harry con el porta bebe de pecho y la ropa sonrió y solo le dijo.

-. Bien señor Potter, firme aquí díganos el nombre del pequeño y se lo podrá llevar -. El dijo la mujer.

-. Pues sabe -. Le dijo mientras firmaba -. No he pensado nombre que me aconseja .- le dijo Harry.

-. Pues esta de modo nombres juveniles como Rick, Patrick, John, pero el pequeño se parece a usted mucho... usted se parece a su padre -. Le pregunto Jones

-. Pues me dicen que soy la fiel copia de como era el -. Dijo Harry.

-. Pues póngale su nombre -. Sugirió Jones.

Harry pensó un momento y dijo

-. Lo tengo, se jamara James Sirius Potter -. Dijo el.

-. Pues son bonitos, felicitaciones señor Potter, es padre, espero sea feliz con el pequeño y lo cuide, si gusta le podemos dar la dirección de algunas enfermeras o babysister que pueden cuidar de su hijo -. Le propuso Jones.

., no se preocupe Marta, Harry es perfectamente apto para hacerse cargo solo, además nos conocemos de niño, yo seré la pediatra del pequeño ... como se llama-. Pregunto Ginny quien traía al pequeño que al ver a Harry soltó unos gritos de alegría y entusiasmo.

-. James..James Sirius Potter -. Le dijo Harry con una enorme sonrisa.

-. Pues bien, señor James Sirius Potter, vaya con su padre que si no es capas de quitármelo a golpes si no se me escapa antes -. Dijo divertida Ginny al ver que Harry solo quería cargarlo y el pequeño Potter solo quería soltarse y que Harry lo cargara, se movía como pulpo.

Harry lo tomo con cuidado, mientras el pequeño soltaba grititos de felicidad, al momento se quedo tranquilo.

-. Bienvenido James Sirius Potter -. Dijo Harry mientras levantaba al pequeño quien sonreía (tipo simba en la película el rey león cuando lo muestran al pueblo).

Un nuevo Potter que llegaba al mundo.

Espero les guste este nuevo FF, se me ocurrió mientras iba en el subway de mi ciudad, trabajare un poco en este antes de mandar capítulos del entrenamiento especial, pero no desesperen, que los iré actualizando una ves por semana o mas con tres capítulos.

Espero les guste y manden sus review con opiniones.

Reeditado….


	2. Un Nuevo Papá en Londres

Capitulo 2: "Un Nuevo Padre en Londres"

Harry iba muy emocionado con James en el auto, claro que hizo nota mental de comprarse un auto menos veloz para y cerrado para poder andar tranquilo con James, estaba eufórico, no sabía a donde ir con su hijo, pensaba en lo mucho que harían, en cuanto pudiese le hablaría sobre "su secreto" (magia), pensaba en lo mucho que jugarían, sus tareas, su primer día de colegio, su primera novia, etc.

Estaba en eso cuando suena el celular, se coloco el manos libres y dejo que sonara, al tercer ringer el celular se auto contestó.

-. Harry Potter al habla -. Dijo Harry.

-. Señor Potter, soy cristina -. Dijo la voz de sus secretaria.

-. Dime cristina que necesitas?-.

-. Señor Potter, esta el señor Weasly esperándolo acá-.

-. Cual de todos los Weasly Cristina -. Pregunto Harry.

-. Fred, Fred Weasly señor Potter, dice que es sobre su inversión en la tienda -. Dijo Cristina.

-. Bien Cristin, gracias, dile que me espera unos 45 minutos, llévalo a la sala de espera, me cambio y vamos para allá -. Dijo Harry.

-. Vamos señor? Recuerde de la reunión mensual con los señores Longbothon y Weasly es hoy, no la puede seguir postergando-.

-. Lo se Cris, por lo mismo consígueme una mecedora de bebe, que se mueva arto, tienes 45 minutos para comprarla, manda al inútil de Fred que te acompañe, que sea azul...no preguntes en la oficina te cuento -. Dijo Harry luego de colgar.

-. Marca, casa -. Dijo Harry, al momento el celular marco el numero de la casa de Harry, contesto Mark el mayordomo.

-. Residencia del señor Potter, quien habla -.

-. Mark? Soy yo, Harry, voy para la casa, emmm llegaron unas cajas con artículos de bebe Mark? -.

-. Si señor Potter están en la sala, que hago con ellas -. Le pregunto el mayordomo.

-. Desembala todo junto a Dobby, viene una cuna, ponla en mi recamara, la ropa ordénala en la cómoda vacía de la derecha, prepara uno de mis trajes y un traje azul de bebe, estoy llegando en 30 minutos -. Dijo Harry.

-. Ok señor Potter -.dijo Mark colgando, se había acostumbrado a ver las cosas de Harry y a no preguntar, la sorpresa era mayor.

-. Bien campeón, llegaremos a casa, una ducha y salimos, vas a conocer donde trabaja papá, desde ahora debes aprender, por que tu serás el dueño de todo esto, a menos que me case y tengas hermanos, pero somos jóvenes y debemos disfrutar antes no crees -. En ese momento Harry miro a su hijo y se dio cuenta que dormía tranquilamente.

-. Espero que mi padre me haya disfrutado igual como lo estoy haciendo yo ahora -. Dijo el mientras unas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Luego de unos 20 minutos mas de camino, llegaron a la casa de Harry, estaba pensando en cambiarse mas al centro, comprar una casa mas céntrica o un apartamento como muchas veces le dijo Ginny, así podía aprovechar mas el tiempo.

-. Vamos James, no seas tan dormilón, llegamos a casa -. Dijo Harry mientras tomaba a James en brazos, el pequeño se decesperezo dando un largo bostezo -. Jajajajaja, ya te estas pareciendo a los Potter, dormilones como ninguno -. Se rió Harry.

Al momento se abrió la puerta dando paso a la figura de Mark el mayordomo.

-. Señor Potter todo listo, quien es el pequeño? -. Pregunto Mark refiriéndose a James.

-. Mark, serás el primero en saberlo, el es James Sirius Potter, mi hijo -. Dijo Harry, viendo la cara de sorpresa del mayordomo.

-. Señor y la madre del pequeño amo -. Pregunto el mayordomo.

Harry entró y le contó todo a Mark y a Dobby, como ayudo a la madre, como lo iba a ver todos los días y como lo adoptó.

-. Como ven he interferido la historia de este pequeño para cambiarle y ahorrarle los sufrimientos que yo tuve que pasar, así es que desde ahora el será el pequeño de la casa, no se preocupen por cuidarlo ya que ira con migo a todos lados, para eso he comprado de todo, solo pediré que su comida sea la exacta ya a las horas correspondientes, por cierto Dobby, necesito que prepares unas 5 mamilas, con la leche especial que traje, todas grandes hazlo mientras nos damos una ducha y nos cambiamos de ropa -. Dijo Harry mientras subía a su dormitorio y ahora el del pequeño James.

-. Bien James este será tu cuarto mientras creces, luego veremos el de darte uno propio -. Dijo Harry.

A James no le gusto mucho esto ya que soltó un bufido, Harry se soltó a Reír.

-. Hey campeón ya muestras carácter, pero no es algo que puedas discutir, así que al a ducha .- dijo Harry mientras lo dejaba en su cuna y el se iba a preparar la bañera.

Luego de cinco minutos salió envuelto en una bata, tomo a James y lo comenzó a desvestir, luego de estar desvestido lo tomo en brazos y entraron al cuarto de baño, se saco la bata y entro en la tina con James.

Fue toda una batalla bañarse con el pequeño, mientas Harry le lavaba la pelada cabeza (lo pelaron) con shampoo de bebe, James se enfrascaba en darle ahogo a su pato de hule, quien se resistía a hundirse cosa que molesto al pequeño quien empezó a tirar agua para todos lados.

-. James Sirius Potter!!! Tranquilo para terminar de bañarte -. Le dijo su padre , el pequeño se puso hacer pucheros cosa que derroto a Harry quien lo tomo en brazos.

-. Ya James no seas aprovechado de tu padre, no llores, esta bien, ahora a secarse y vestirse que nos esperan en una reunión -. Dijo Harry.

Tomo a James y lo seco, el pequeño estaba divertido riendo mientras Harry lo secaba, luego de ponerle talco y los pañales ultra absorbentes, lo vistió con un pilucho azul, con un gorro de snitch, le puso colonia de bebe, y le puso crema en la cara.

El se puso un terno azul, sus lentes de contacto, tomo el bolso de bebe de James en donde tenia, unos pañales, talco, anti irritante, colonia, pañuelos húmedos y las mamilas preparadas por Dobby.

-. Listo campeón, a trabajar -. Dijo Harry, mientras se colgaba el bolso de James, tomo la pechera y la coloco a cruzada sobre el bolso, lo mismo hizo con su sobretodo, luego tomo a James y salió en dirección al auto.

Primero coloco a James en el porta bebe, luego dejo todas las cosas en el asiento trasero del auto y se puso frente al volante, se puso el cinturón de seguridad y salió rumbo a la oficina escuchando el CD del grupo español "Mago de Oz", James movía los brazos al ritmo de la música (o lo intentaba oO').

Al cabo de treinta minutos, diez mas de lo normal, ya que Harry manejo con sumo cuidado, llegaron al edificio corporativo de empresas Potter, Harry se detuvo frente a la puerta, en ese momento salieron los efectivos de seguridad.

-. Señor Potter, buenas tardes, tiempo que no se le veía por acá -. Dijo uno de los efectivos.

-. Pues ahora necesito ayuda, por eso me estacione aquí -. Dijo Harry mientras se colocaba el porta bebe para sorpresa de los guardias.

Luego tomo a James con sumo cuidado y lo coloco en la pechera, quedando la cabeza del pequeño mirando hacia el pecho de Harry, luego tomo el bolso y por ultimo el sobre todo.

-. Señor Potter, no cree que es mas fácil con un coche (carriola)-.

-. Si pero mi hijo se pondría a llorar, de cierta manera lo consiento mucho y se acostumbro demasiado a estar a mi lado -. Dijo Harry, se percato en la sorpresa se haberles dicho que el pequeño era su hijo.

-. Si señores es mi hijo, James Sirius Potter -. Dijo Harry mientras caminaba rumbo al ascensor

Dejo a todos muy confundido ya que el no era casado y nunca se le había conocido novia, por el contrario las pocas que hicieron el intento se quedaron en el camino por la falta de interés de Harry.

-. Bien James, ahora a la oficina de papá y tranquilo que el ascensor no hace nada -. Dijo Harry al ver que entrando en el ascensor el pequeño se ponía hacer pucheros.

En el camino mucha gente entraba y salía del ascensor, todos se quedaban igual de impresionados al ver a Harry con el pequeño.

Al llegar al ultimo piso en donde Harry tenia su oficina el ascensor ya iba solo y el pequeño dormía placidamente sobre el pecho de su padre.

Salió con cuidado de no despertarlo, el pequeño tenia el sueño profundo, camino hasta llegar al escritorio de su secretaria, esta ya sabía de la carga de su jefe así que no se sorprendió.

-. Señor Potter, veo que tenemos visita -. Le dijo la secretaria refiriéndose al pequeño.

-. Así es Cristina, este pequeño es James Sirius... -. Harry miraba la cara de su secretaria mientras decía el nombre del pequeño -. Este es James Sirius Potter, mi hijo -. Le dijo Harry mientras los ojos de la secretaria se habrían desmesuradamente.

-. Usted...usted...tuvo...un...hijo...oséa... -. Decía turbada la secretaria.

-. No cristina tranquila mira... -. Luego de unos minutos Harry le conto toda la historia desde la parte en donde lo adopto y todo, la secretaria muy feliz le pidio cargar al pequeño cosa que Harry acepto con un poco de retisencia.

-. Te lo dejo Cristina, esta durmiendo, si despierta me avisas, estare en la reunion con Ron y Neville ., le dijo Harry a su secretaria mientras caminaba a la sala de reuniones en donde le esperaban Fred y Ron Weasly y Neville Longbothon.

-. Buenas tardes, perdonen la demora -. Se disculpo el joven padre mientras se sentaba.

-. No te preocupes Harry, llegamos hace poco -. Le dijeron los dos jovenes abogados (Neville y Ron).

-. Harry me has tenido esperando cerca de dos horas, mas encima me mandas con tu secretaria a comprar una mecedora para bebe...que fue todo eso Harry -. Le recrimino Fred.

-. Pues mira Fred, ustedes seran los tres primeros de la familia en enterarse, desde hoy ya no ser... -. Cuando sintió un gran y estrepitosos -. GUAAAAAAA, GUAAAA GUAAA GUAAAAAA GUAAAAA -.

El llanto del pequeño se sintio en todo el piso, los jos de Harry se abrireron al mázimo, mil cosas le pasaron por la cabeza de el, estaba parandose cuando entro Cristina la secretaria.

-. Señor Potter, se despertò y comenzó a llorar, no ha dejado de hacerlo e intentado de todo -. Le dijo apenada la secretaria.

-. Tranquila Cristina, este pequeño esta acostumbrado a mi, lo tengo algo mal criado -.

Todos miraban a Harry con cara de interrogaciòn.

-. No me miren así -. Dijo Harry mientras mecia a James -. Cristina, trae cafe y la mamadera de James -. Le dijo Harry a su secretaria quien saliò en seguida a hacer eso.

-. Bien veo que quieres respuestas..pués...este es James Sirius... -. Paro un momento para ver la expresion de sus rostros -. James Sirius Potter...mi hijo -.

Ronr se atoro con su propia saliba, Neville solo atino a mirar a Harry y Fred se paro y comenzó a saltar por la oficina.

-. Harry por fin lo hizo...Harry por fin lo hizo...Harry por f... -. Pero no alcanzo a decir nada porque se estampo contra la pared, quedando callado contra ella.

-. Sientense y les cuento -. Le dijo Harry mientras Cristina servia los café y le entregaba la mamadera a Harry, este se la daba a James quien se la tomaba con muchas ganas.

-. Pues paso ahce una semana, esa noche en que tu Ron te quedaste en la casa de Paula -. Dijo divertido Harry.

Ron estaba rojo, solo atino a tomar mas cafè.

-. Pues como les decia esa noche...-.

luego de 45 minutos Harry tenía al corriente a sus amigos de la historia de James, estos apoyaron a Harry, la descicion que el tomo fue para todos la mas acertada.

-. Pues viendo que nuestro sobrino es el tema de atenciòn, cuando sera el bautizo Harry? -. Le pregunto Fred.

-. Pues lo he pensando y quiero que sea este sabado, hoy es martes, así que tenemos mucho tiempo para organzar, ademas seran solo los mas cercanos quienes vendrán -. Dijo Harry.

-. Mmmm si eso esta biem, y como sera Harry, magico o muggle? -. Pregunto Neville.

-. Pués la verdad quiero que sea magico, hay esta mi familia y me interesa que ellos esten, la gente de la empresa sabra ya y lo veran en publico el dia de campo anual -. Dijo Harry.

-. Pues bien y quienes seran los padrino del pequeño James -. Preguntó Ron.

-. Eso Roonie es un secreto y lo dire el mismo día del bautizo, mientras tanto, tu Fred prepararas la ceremonia, tu Ron le avisaras a todos, la fecha y el lugar que te dira Fred, no quiero que sepan por que, excepto Ginny que es la pediatra de James, tu Neville quiero que preparas la fiesta, algo simple, que cargen todo a la cuenta de Gringotts -. Dijo Harry.

-. Y tu que haras papa del año-. Le dijo Fred.

-. Pues yo...yo disfrutare de James, por cierto Ron, nos cambiaremos de casa, busca algo mas cercano a un parque, para que podamos salir con James -. Le dijo Harry a Ron, a quien le gusto la idea, estaba cansado de vivir tan lejos.

Pues si eso es todo, si me permiten debo salir con James, lo llevare a correr.

-. No crees que es algo pequeño para eso Harry-. Le dijo Neville

-. No, yo correre, hace tiempo que no lo hago y el ira en mi pecho -. Dijo Harry mientras salia del despacho con direccion a su automovil.

-. Por cierto Ron, avisale a Hermione, tu sabes que no nos hablamos desde que no la deje participar en la ultima batalla, sabes que no puedo volver a verla -. Dijo Harry.

Ron hiba a decirle algo, pero no pudo, Harry ya estaba dentro del ascensor.

-. Que tiempos aquellos -. Susurro Ron para si mismo.

Flash Back -. No incistan, no los dejare pelear, esta es mi lucha -. Les grito Harry antes de frenarlso con una burbuja y no dejar que las chicas de Gryffindor entraran en la lucha.

-. Harry!!! Harryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy -. Le gritaba una castaña.

-. Lo siento mione -. Dijo Harry antes de salir a la blancura de la nive.

Fin Flash Back

-. Ron, por que Hermione y Harry ya no se hablan, si eran tan unidos ? -. Le pregunta Neville.

-. Neville, Harry el día en que venció a Voldemort, nosotros estabamos en la sala comùn recuerdas -. Neville asintió-. Pués bien, las chicas estaban en el pasillo cuando Harry sintió la presencia de Voldemort y detuvo a las chicas, impidió que lucharan con el, eso enojo mucho a las chicas, eso se lo perdonarón todas menos Hermione -. Concluyó Ron.

-. Pero por que Harry hiso eso -.

-. Fácil Neville, desde Cho Chang, Harry nunca mas ha tenido una novia, la razón es Hermione-.

-. Como, Hermione no lo deja -. Pregunto Neville Confundido.

-. Haggggg!!! No Neville, Harry esta enamorado de Hermione, por eso impidió que ellas fueran a enfrentrarse a Voldemort -. Dijo Ron dando por terminada la conversacion.

Mientras tanto en el hospital Royal Livtsz un desastre se desataba.

-. USTED MATO A MI HIJO!!!!!! USTED LO MATO!!!!! -. Le increpaba una mujer furiosa en los brazos de un hombre a una doctora de pelo color castaño.

-. Señora, hicimos todo lo posible pero el vení mal, estaba descompensado, no pudimos hacer nada -. Dijo la doctora con una lagrimas en la cara.

-. USTED LO MATO!!!!! USTED LO MATO!!!!! Y VA A PAGAR!!!!!!!! -. Le grito la mujer.

Se fue dejando a la doctora muy preocupada y desanimada, nunca le había pasado y se entia fatal

-. Vamos Hermione, sabemos que no fue tu culpa, seguiste el procedimiento adecuada -. El decia una doctora pelirroja.

-. Lo se Ginny pero siento que de todas maneras no hice todos los esfuerzos necesarios -. Dijo Hermione.

-. Doctora Granger, venga a mi oficina -. Dijo un hombre de edad mayor.

-. Si doctor Mcrayan -. Dijo Hermione siguiendo al hombre.

-. Doctora Granger, me entere de lo que pasó, lo siento mucho, pero la madre del pequeño nos demandará a nosotros y a usted, entendera que haremos una investigación, hasta que esto no este completo, tengo la obligación de decirle que esta removida de sus funciones como doctora en este hospital -. Le dijo el doctor a Hermione.

Ella lo recibió como un balde de agua fría, después de tanto tiempo trabajando en ese hospital, esto el pasaba a ella.

-. Doctor que hago to ahora -.

-. Pués doctora Granger, le recomiendo se busqye un abogado, el hospital tiene un staff contratado, si quiere puede uno de ellos ser su abogado, por aqui tengo su nombre -. Dijo el doctor revolviendo papeles-. Si aqui esta, Weasly & Potter & Longbothon -. Dijo el doctor.

-. Pues no gracias doctor, me conseguire mi propio abogado -. Dijo Hermione saliendo de la oficina de su jefe.

-. Que paso Hermione que te dijo -. Le interrogo Ginny.

-. Pues nada, que se realizara una investigaciòn, que mientras esta no termine estaba removida de mis funciones, ademas de que tengo que buscarme un abogado para defenderme de la demanda de la señora -. Dijo Hermione.

-. Pues tu sabes que Ron es abogado, que tiene un Staff -. Dijo ginny procurando no tocar ni mencionar el nombre de Harry, eso producia una reaccion en cadena en Hermione.

-. Lo se Ginny, y se quienes son sus socios, el hospital es su cliente, buscare el mio, nos vemos -. Dicho esto la castaña salió rumbo a descansar.

-. Aló Harry como estas -. Decía la pelirroja doctora mientras hablaba por celular.

-. Bien Gin y tu? -. Le respondía una voz.

-. Pues bien, un poco cansada pero bien, por cierto como se porta James, recuerda que tiene chequeo dentro de dos semanas -. Le dijo la doctora.

-. Si gin, pero no creo que por eso me estes llamando o si -.

-. No Harry lo que pasa es... -, luego de unos quince rápidos minutos de explicación, Harry estaba al tanto de todo.

-. No te preocupes Gin, nos haremos cargo, Ron y Neville tomaran al hospital, yo tomare la defense de Hermione -.

-. Ok Harry pero sabes que ella no aceptará -. Le dijo Ginny.

-. Lo sé Gin, pero el día de la primera audiencia asistire como si abogado, los expecialistas en estos casos son muy caros, por lo cual tendrá que asistir con uno simple y pues da la casualidad que en ese campo soy muy bueno así que no le quedara de otra, Gin, necesitare un certificad de autopcia con las causas de la muerte y el procedimiento que hizo Hermione con el paciente-.

-. Hecho te lo mando el vierne -. Dijo Ginny

-. Ok Gin, nos vemos luego -.

Ok Harry bye -. La pelirroja corto la comunicación mas tranquila, por lo menos Hermione tendrñia un buen abogado.


	3. El Bautizo

Capitulo 3: "El bautizo"

Harry ya había llegado a su casa, la conversación con Ginny por el camino le había dado mucho coraje y preocupación por Hermione.

-. Vamos James, llegamos -. Dijo Harry , giro para ver a su hijo y se dio cuenta que el pequeño estaba profundamente dormido, se acerco a el y lo tomo con sumo cuidado.

Se encamino con el pequeño hacia la entrada de la casa, Marck, el mayordomo lo estaba esperando en la puerta.

-. Como se porto el pequeño James? -.

-. Muy bien Marck, muy bien, solo se puso un poco consentido pero bien -. Dijo Harry subiendo a su cuarto para dejar en su cuna a James.

Al poco rato bajo con una bolsa cerrada que tiro a la basura.

-. Que asco, este niño come muy bien, su olor es muyyyyyy fuerte -. Dijo Harry mientras se secaba las manos con una toalla después de cambiarle los pañales a James, se sentó en una mesa en al cocina, mientras Marck y Dobby cocinaban la cena.

-. Pues bien, ahora que estamos todos y James esta durmiendo, les informo que nos cambiaremos de casa, estamos muy alejados del centro de la ciudad y no quiero hacer largos viajes con James que les parece? -. Le dijo Harry a Marck y Dobby.

-. Pues señor considero que es una decisión muy acertada, es mejor para todos -. Le dijo su mayordomo.

Después de esa conversación, Harry se dirigió a su despacho, estaba cruzando la sala cuando el timbre de la casa sonó, Harry abrió la puerta, Ron estaba en la entrada de la casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-. No me sonrías Ron, no es gracioso estar abriendo la puerta cada vez que se te olvidan las llaves -. Le regaño Harry a Ron mientras este ultimo entraba.

-. Ya Harry. Si tu sabes que nunca puedo encontrar las llaves, siempre se me pierden u olvidan -. Le dijo encogiéndose de hombros Ron.

-. Ok..ok, y como te fue hoy en el bufete, hace tiempo que no escucho de casos complicados de parte de mis socios -. Le dijo Harry a Ron.

-. Pues la verdad, ahora tenemos un caso complicado, un paciente del hospital Royal Livtsz, murió mientras era atendido por una de las doctoras, ahora lo complicado son dos cosas, la demanda bipartita que le presentaron al hospital y a la doctora y que..la doctora es Hermione -. Dijo Ron cerrando los ojos esperando una explosión por parte de Harry. Pero no fue así, al no sentir ningún grito abrió los ojos y se fijo en que Harry estaba pensante.

Al fin Harry hablo

-. Si Ron, lo sé, Ginny me llamo mientras yo venía con James en camino a la casa, me contó todo -. Dijo Harry.

-. Que piensas hacer entonces, tu sabes que no podemos representar a ambas partes-.

-. Lo se Ron, por lo mismo yo seré el abogado de Hermione -.

-. Y ella lo sabe Harry, tu sabes que desde hace cinco año que ustedes no se dirigen muchas palabras.-.

-. Lo se pero tu sabes que somos pocos los abogados especialistas en este tipo de caso, con un abogado penalista o jurista tendría muy pocas posibilidades, además moveré algunos hilos y veras como Hermione termina siendo mi defendida -. Dijo sonrientemente Harry mientras tomaba el teléfono y hacia algunas llamadas, mientras Ron solo escuchaba, al cabo de una hora estaba listo.

-. Bien Ron, solo un abogado de Londres tomara el caso, es un alumno recién salido de la escuela, además de ser abogado comercial, por lo mismo el día del juicio se vera sobre pasado por la parte demandante así que entrare en acción. -. Dijo sonriente Harry.

-. Eres un loco de remate amigo, espero te funcione -. Le dijo Ron.

-. Lo hará Ron, funcionara, ahora pasando a otro tema, quiero que tu y Ginny sean los padrinos de James -. Le dijo Ron.

-. Claro que si hermano!!!!!!!!!!! Acepto con gusto y Ginny también -. Dijo en un grito Ron mientras saltaba por toda la oficina de Harry.

-. Bien ahora dedícate a organizar el bautizo de tu ahijado, quiero que sea en el mundo muggle, aún no sabemos si es mago o no, aunque me inclino mas por la segunda teoría de que James no es mago -.

-. Pero Harry, como lo aras para explicarle cuando crezca algunas cosas, Dobby, como llegas a casa de su madrina, como llegar a la madriguera, de tus fotos, de tus padres, hay muchas cosas que tendrás que explicarle-.

-. Lo se Ron, espero con el tiempo encontrar la solución para todo -.

-. Pues mientras eso pasa me voy a organizar la ceremonia, por cierto la haremos en el jardín como dijiste que serian solo los mas cercanos, pensé mejor en el jardín que estar arrendando locales, además así todos se podrán aparecer sin mayor complicación-.

-. Bien Ron, me parece muy buena idea, lo dejo todo a tu cargo, me retiro a ver a James que me parece extraño que no este despierto llorando -. Dijo Harry al tiempo que salía de su despacho seguido por Ron. -. Me parece muy chistoso Harry, una mujer nunca te pudo controlar y este pequeño te controla hasta dormido Jajajajaja Jajajaja Jajajaja Jajajaja jajajajajaja -. Se reía Ron.

-. Pareto portos -. Dijo en un susurro Harry, al momento se elevo una pared de roca, haciendo que Ron chocase con ella de frente.

-. Jajajaja Jajajaja Ron, mira bien por donde vas no vaya a ser que te estampes contra una pared -. Dijo riendo Harry.

-. Muy chistoso e Potter -. Dijo Ron mientras se sobaba el rostro, Harry solo le saco la lengua como niño pequeño.

La semana paso sin complicaciones, excepto que a James le daba por despertarse como a las 06 de la mañana cosa que a Harry no le agradaba mucho, el sábado llego, teniendo a toda la casa lista para el bautizo del pequeño Potter.

Dos mujeres discutían en un automóvil muy cerca de hay.

-. Pero Hermione no seas así, es verdad que Harry no sabes que vas, pero acompáñame, Neville me estará esperando, además aprovechas de conocer al hijo de Harry -.

-. QUEEEE!!!!!!!! QYE HARRY TIENE UN HIJO!!!!! PERO COMO, ME LLEVAS A AL CASA DONDE ESTARA SU ESPOSA E HIJO!!!! -. Grito Hermione.

-. Yo no dije que era casado Hermione -.

-. Pero entonces no me digas que dejo embarazada a su novia?-.

-. Tampoco Hermione, si te calmas y me dejas contarte toda la historia, podrás entender -. Dijo Ginny.

-. Ok hazlo -. Dijo Hermione mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del copiloto, dentro de la camioneta Ford Ranger de Ginny. -. Ok. te acuerdas del pequeño que te comente yo, ese de la madre que murió producto de un resfrío -. La castaña movió su cabeza en forma de aceptación -. Pues bien, a esa mujer la trajo Harry, pero no pongas esa cara que no era nada de el, el mismo me contó la historia -. Dijo Ginny al ver la cara de asombro de Hermione.

-. Pues bueno, el pequeño se quedo huérfano, Harry iba todos los días a visitarlo, se encariño mucho con él, pidió que le ensañara a cambiar los pañales, darle la mamadera, hacerlo dormir, tu sabes, todo lo que se les enseña a las madres primerizas, después de una semana de visitas, la asistente social del hospital le explico la situación a Harry, ella le ofreció que adoptase al pequeño y nuestro querido amigo, se convirtió en padre de James Sirius Potter -. Finalizó de contar Ginny

-. Pues me has dejada impresionada, no sabía que Harry lo había adoptado, que dulce, que tierno. Que hermoso gesto -. Dijo Hermione.

-. Ya ya ya amiga, si aún estas enamorada de Harry y el de ti no se como aún no se dicen lo que sienten -.

-. Esteeeeee ... hay algo que no te he contado Ginny, te acuerdas tu de John, mi novio -.

-. Si, el que doctor que trabaja en trauma y que hace un mes viajo a Chile para hacer un curso de especialización en trauma -. Dijo Ginny

-. Si el mismo, bueno lo que pasa Ginny es que volvió ayer al medio día, y bueno...el...el...el... -.

-. El que Hermione, el que? -.

-. Ginny John me propuso matrimonio, no me apuro ni nada, me dijo que me lo pensara -. Dijo Hermione.

Ginny freno en seco su automovil, no lo podía creer

-. Y...tu...tu... que le digistes? -.

-. Pues que no apuremos nada, solo que esperemos que el tiempo lo dira-.

-. Pues Hermione, no se que decirte, solo vete con calma, no vaya a ser que después de todo Jhon no sea el hombre que pienas -. Dijo Ginny apurandose en llegar a la casa de Harry.

Al cabo de unos minutos mas en automovil, llegaron a la casa de Harry, ambas chicas estaban deslumbradas por lo hogareña que se veia la casa.

-. Cuando entremos me quedara atras, no quiero que Harry me vea, tu sabes que las cosas entre el y yo no estan de las mejores formas -. Dijo Hermione.

-. Si lo se, y aún no etiendo el por que, pero bueno es tu desición -. Dijo la pequeña pelirroja.

Tocaron el timbre a los pocos minutos habrio el mayordomo.

-. Hola buenos dias, soy Ginny Weasly, vengo al bautizo de James -.

-. Señorita Weasly la esta esperando el señor, me dijo que usted era parte importante, por favor siganme -. Dijo el mayordomo mientras guiaba a las chicas al jardin, al llegar ahi Hermione se sentó en una de las sillas mas apartadas para no ser vista.

-. Señor Potter, la srta. Weasly llegó -. Dijo Marck

-. Menos mal, gracias Marck-.

-. Ginny menos mal, si no James no tendría madrina -.

-. Que yo que???? Madrina de James -. Dijo la pelirroja si saber que mas decir

-. Pues claro tu, si no quieres puedo elegir a otra, hay muchas que darian lo que fuese por este campeón -. Dijo Harry, jugando con los dedos de James.

-. Esta bien, si lo pones de esa manera no me niego, ademas tampoco me hubiese negado a ser la madrina de esta ricura -. Dijo Ginny dandole un beso a James en la frente, quien hizo pucheros.

-. Pues veo que no le gusta que le digas ricura -. Dijo divertido Harry.

En ese momento entró el sacerdote, dio comienzo a la ceremonia, luego de unos treinta minutos en los cuales James se durmio en los brazo de Harry.

-. Bien ahora todos a comer, y como veo que tambien debo contar la historia de este pequeño quien es mi hijo lo hare, pero no ahora, luego, ya que tengo hambre -. Dijo Harry ante el acercamiento de los señores Weasly, Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Remus, Tonks y otros.

Hermione aprovecho de escabullirse antes de la casa de Harry, estaba muy enternecida pero aun no podía ver a Harry a los ojos, salió sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

Después de comer bastante algunos (Ron, Fred y George) Harry se levantó, todos le pusieron atención, James dormia en una cuna al lado de el.

-. Pues bien, como se todos quieren conocer la historia de James -. Empezó a decir Harry -. Pues bien así fue... -. Harry les conto a todos la historia, luego de algunos minutos, todos estaban enterado de la historia de James, todo pensaban lo mismo "Harry, es lo mas noble que pudo hacer".

Al cabo de unas horas los invitados se retiraron, dejando a James durmiendo en los brazos de Harry, a Ron y Ginny los padrino y a Neville quien estaba con Ginny.

-. Pues bien, veo que todos saben lo de James -. Dijo Ron

-. Si, todos, ahora que hacemos -. Dijo Neville

-. No, no todos,mis padres y Sirius aun no lo saben, mañana ire a presentar a James a ellos y bueno Hermione tampoco lo sabe -. Dijo cabizbajo Harry.

Ginny solo se quedo callada, no le dijo a Harry que Hermione había estado hay.

-. Por cierto Harry, el lunes tenemos el primer comparendo por lo pasado en el hospital Royal Livtsz -. Dijo Neville.

-. Ok, esto es lo que haremos, Neville y tu -. Apuntando a Ron -. Se haran cargo de la defensa del hospital, mientras que yo me are cargo exclusivo de la doctora que atendio ese casó -. Dijo Harry.

-. Pero Harry, somos un equipo siempre lo hemos sido, como lo haremos sin ti -. Dijo Neville.

-. Neville, somos un equipo es cierto, y el mejor de todos, pero ustedes saben tanto como yo. Ustedes pueden ademas estare dandoles mi apoyo moral -. Dijo Harry.

-. Bueno, en ese caso nos retiramos por que el lunes es el coparendo y quiero estar fresco, por cierto, nos jutamos mañana para preparar todo?-.

-. Ok Neville, mañana te esperamos cerca del medio día, así preparamos todo,a démas de que Ginny puede pasar mas tiempo con su ahijado -. Dijo Harry.

Luego de ponerse de acuerdo todos se retiraron.

-. Bien James, es hora de que te presente a tus Abuelos ya tu tío -. Dijo Harry, tomando en brazos a James, salió de la casa, lo puso en el asiento sobre la silla para bebe, loa seguro y abrigo, se subio y partió rumbo al cementerio.

Luego de casi media hora de viaje llegaron, se detuvo frente a dos lapidas, el atardecer en el fondo mostraba un cuadro hermoso, Harry tomo a James en brazos y se acerco a las lapidas.

-. Padres, Sirius, este es James -. Dijo Harry estirando los brazos y mostrando a James a las lapidas -. James, estos son tus abuelos James y Lily Potter, los mejores padres que nadie puede tener y los mejores abuelo, por otro lado esta Sirius, el mejor padrino y amigo que tuve, ellos y yo, juntos te cuidaremos, nunca nadie te hara daño ni te faltara nada -. Dijo Harry mientras recordaba con nostalgia lo pasado durante su niñes.

En ese momento tre rayos de luz salieron desde el sol, pegando nuevamente en las lapidas pero esta ves en ves de hacerlo en Harry pego en James quien solo sonrio y trato de tomar con sus pequeñas manos el haz de luz.

-. Gracias, lo sabía, sabía que seria una buena desicion, recuerden lo mucho que los amo a los tres y lo mucho que James lo hara tambien -. Dijo Harry mientras apretaba a su hijo contra su pecho. 


End file.
